In Passing
by AlliSquish
Summary: Just a collection of Avengers shipping drabbles. Pepperony, Thor/Jane, Loki/Darcy and others.
1. Nightlight

Like with my Labyrinth drabbles, I've already posted some of these on Deviantart, but thought I'd throw them here too. Let me know what you think!

**The Avengers and everything that exists in the Marvel Universe is the property of Marvel and Disney. I just wanted to play in their toybox for a bit.**

Tony/Pepper

**Nightlight**

He was her favorite nightlight. There were always nights were thoughts and images would plaque her mind and Pepper would shoot up in the night, fear clutching at her heart.

But the blue-white light would tug at her vision and illuminate the shadows.

And she would see him, lying on his back, one arm thrown across his eyes, mouth slack in sleep. A great weight would fall off her shoulders, and a smile would light her face more than his arc reactor.

She'd kiss his forehead and rest on his shoulder, staring at the lit reactor. Knowing he was alive.


	2. Stars

Thor/Jane

**Stars**

On Asgard, Thor was surrounded by stars. Before his banishment, they were just objects in the sky. Things he had no time for.

Now Thor recognized their beauty; understood what all those thousands of lights in the sky meant, the worlds and people they represented.

She had taught him that; Jane Foster, a brilliant, fragile, wonderful woman from Midgard. She had changed him. She had become an ache in his chest.

These were her stars. Her blinding stars that separated them now.

Thor wished he had Heimdall's eyes; just to look through all the stars and find his beloved Jane.


	3. Blue

This is probably my favorite drabble so far. (Totally has nothing to do with the fact that it focuses on my favorite ship. Psssh)

Loki/Darcy Drabble

**Blue**

He drowned in her blue eyes as her warm hands pulled him down. He shivered against her searing pink lips, her arms snaking around his neck.

She loved the chill that emanated from skin and rolled over her. Her hands drifted across the lines on his face, his neck, any skin she could touch.

His gloved hands found her hair, drawing her even closer. Her smirk played against his lips.

"Down, boy."

"Hush."

He claimed her lips, drawing her warmth into his own frozen core.

She gave all she had, reveling in his frost.

She drowned in his blue skin.


	4. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings**

Loki/Darcy

Darcy knew she won't have believed even herself (preferably time traveling with the Doctor) that she was going to meet to god princes straight out of the myths. She _would_ have believed that Jane was to be a princess. Jane was an absolutely _golden _princess.

Darcy was not a princess. She had never wanted to be one (She did want to be a vigilante).

Her...boyfriend, however did. A king, that is.

Darcy didn't really care. Jane could be the golden, beloved princess and Thor could be the shining prince. So long as Darcy got her mischievous Jotun, she was happy.

-  
**A/N: **Just like _A Quiet Moment_, this was written for fuckyeahLokiDarcy's prompt fairy tale, over on Tumblr. I kinda got want I wanted to talk about in _A Quiet Moment_ a little better over here than there- which is kinda sad, since this is less words. Oh well.

Reviews make me happy! :D


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams (Or, A Nightmare)**

Steve/Tony/Natasha

It had been a strange dream, all things said and done. Steve wasn't really sure what to make of it.

_Natasha Stark_? Steve didn't have to be doctor to know what _that_ said about his psyche. A female _Tony_, named _Natasha_ Stark, and looked exactly like _Peggy_. Steve scratched his head, wondering what was wrong with him, while chills ran down his spine.

What kind of dream was _that, _anyway? A female Tony named Natasha who looked like a black haired Peggy Carter, and… Steve was married to her? Him. It.

It was definitely much too early to be awake.

**A/N: **An attempt at comedy/shipping. Don't think I did too well, but, ah well. It was fun.

Just pokin' fun at the Superhusbands, and that alternate universe where Natasha Stark exists. (Also, my comic knowledge is very limited, so if I've messed anything up here, please let me know! :D )


	6. OMG Shoes

**OMG Shoes**

Or, why Pepper can't wear those shoes at the office

Tony/Pepper

Tony Stark was well and truly fucked- literally and figuratively.

Well, mostly figuratively.

But that was besides the point. The point was, that Pepper Potts was walking away from his bed to the bathroom, in nothing but one of his shirts and her heels.

Her heels.

Her black stilettos with red soles. Very sexy stilettos.

The kind she wore everyday in the office. Working for him.

Pepper Potts still had her shoes on.

Tony's brain finally caught up with his body.

That was it- Pepper was no longer allowed to wear those shoes in the office- only in the bedroom.

**A/N: **Not good at smut or vague, referenced smut or anything sexy, so I'm sorry if this is just full of faaaail.


	7. Ghosts on the Street

Steve/Peggy

**Ghosts on the Street**

Steve saw her everywhere. He saw her in Romanoff's strong will, in Hill's stubbornness. He saw her in the devotion of every woman who donned a uniform. Not just in SHIELD- in every military branch.

He saw her in Pepper's no-nonsense attitude, in Jane's obsession with her work. He even saw her in Darcy's scatter-brained moments.

Steve Rogers saw her in every woman he passed on the street- all raised with the same ideas as _her_.

But never _her_.

He saw reminders of her everywhere; reminders of what he lost, and would never have.

Peggy Carter was dead.

**A/N: **Here, have some feels.

Brb, sobbing


	8. Budapest

Clint/Natasha

**Budapest**

They remember Budapest differently. He remembers a stressful mission, and a chance taken. She remembers fighting, discovering a cold truth and revenge.

They remember Budapest differently. But some things are the same. The city itself never changes; nor the people or the season. They have their constants and agreed facts; like the trust that was formed, how close they came to laying down their lives to protect each other.

Trust is their bond. Trust in each other and themselves.

Clint remembers a mission; Natasha remembers freedom gained.

They remember Budapest differently and yet the same.

**A/N: **My own little take on what, exactly Budapest was for Clint and Natasha, which from the way it sounds, might have been their first meeting or what-have-you.


	9. Unprofessional

Coulson/Steve

**Unprofessional **

It was probably unprofessional.

It _was_ unprofessional.

He should leave. But he couldn't.

It was Captain America. _The Captain America_. The first superhero. Of course Phil had to check on him, at least once.

Even if he was sleeping. Phil just wanted to know he was real.

And maybe get him to sign his trading cards if he woke up.

Instead, he couldn't stop looking at Cap- Steve. His name was _**Steve**_.

Phil fell into a chair, staring. This, apparently, was his life.

Getting to work with his hero, his idol.

So, he kissed Captain America.

It was pretty unprofessional.

**A/N: **Because secretly, Coulson wanted to be the prince that woke the sleeping beauty.


	10. Fears

Natasha/The Avengers

**Fears**

According to Tony Stark, the Black Widow was afraid of nothing.

According to Natasha, she was afraid of a lot of things.

She was afraid she would never be able to repay her debts, never wipe her ledger clean; She was afraid one day not all of her team would return.

Love was for children- _Trust_ was much stronger than love. She trusted her teammates with her life- they trusted her with theirs.

It was a gift and a curse; for the first time in her life, she was not alone.

The Black Widow was afraid of being alone again.

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update! I promise I have a few more I need to post, and they should be up soon-ish. 3


	11. Changes

Hank Pym/ Janet Van Dyne

**Changes**

Hank Pym was not a fighter. He never saw the use of violence, not in the she or the others did. He was a scientist; he liked knowing why something was the way it was, and if it could change.  
He was not a fighter, but neither was she. He knew how destructive violence was, and yet she treated it like a game.

But she loved it. Not the violence, even if she always flirted with it. No, she loved how she could change something, how she could save someone, change their life for the better.

And he loved her.

**A/N: **Just gonna put this here. I watched the first season of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes a while ago, but I really liked Ant-Man and the Wasp, so here, have a random shipping drabble for them. Yeah.

Your welcome, I guess. 


	12. KIA

Coulson/The Unnamed Cellist

**KIA**

She never expected a call, let alone men in dark suits waiting on her doorstep. Not since she left New York and a man behind did she expect to be handed a letter, a very formal letter written on very formal paper, her name and address typed across it very carefully.

She was a cellist; her life wasn't made up of guns and soldiers, tasers and agents. Yet there she was, on her front porch, her body racked with sobs. Very carefully written words silently staring at her from the very formal, very detached paper.

_Phil Coulson. Killed in Action._

**A/N:** I suppose I should apologize for any onslaught of feels.


	13. Coffee

Steve/ Beth the Waitress

**Coffee**

The first time he wandered into the café, Beth couldn't believe it. There was no way he was the right man, even if he was being lead by Tony 'Ironman' Stark.

The second time, she was sure.

The blonde man entered the café, ordered two simple black coffees, and walked back out; Beth followed, trying to get a good look at his face.  
She watched in quiet wonder as he handed a coffee to a homeless man, trapped in a wheelchair, with a few dull metals pinned to his coat.  
Captain America took care of his own.

And Beth fell.


End file.
